The Tale of Irene Jackson
by Cooliceprincess
Summary: Irene Jackson is not an ordinary girl. She's a half-blood. Not just any half-blood. She's Poseidon's daughter, and Percy Jackson's older sister. When she and Percy is finally reunited, they got involved in various adventures. Follow her story and find out who's the lucky guy;)


**The Tale of Irene Jackson**

**Chapter 1**

_A little girl runs for her life. Her legs hurt from running so far, but she can't stop. She can't, not with that __**thing**__ chasing her. She doesn't even know what is chasing her. All she knows is that whatever it is chasing her is scary and dangerous, and that she has to run._

_She turns into a small alley, hoping it would be too small for the creature to enter. But much to her dismay, the monster easily destroyed the walls and came after her again. She's tired, very tired. She hopes she can stop and rest, but she's too scared to do it._

_A house came into her sight, and in desperate attempt to lose the monster, she banged at the door, shouting and pleading for the occupant to save her. As the door creaked open, the monster catch up to her, and grab her with huge, fury hand._

_She screamed, and before she can register what's happening, she can feel water bursting from somewhere, startling the monster. She can feel the monster releasing her, but oddly she didn't fall. The water carried her smoothly to the ground, and when she dared herself to steal a glance at the creature, she saw the monster's silhouette dissolving into black dust. She was too stunned to even notice that she's not wet._

_The previously opened door open wider, and a woman's figure came to view. She seems like someone who doesn't have their right minds intact. The little girl half expected an angry scolding from the woman, but much to her surprise, the woman smiled. The smile comforted the little girl a little._

_"Hello, what are you doing there, little one? Oh, my! Is that a Minotaur dissolving? Come inside, dear. I make cookies," the woman ranted. The little girl find herself being pushed softly into the house by the woman shortly afterwards._

_She stared around the house. It was filled with mirrors and candles and pictures of a person with wings on his ankles and head. It wasn't exactly as comfortable as her home, but she liked it in a way (Well, as a child, she liked to watch her reflection). The woman had rushed into her kitchen, presumably making some cookies._

_Minutes later the woman returned, carrying a tray full of burned cookies and some water. It wasn't the best dish in the world, but for the starving little girl, it is acceptable. As she eat the cookies (secretly enjoying the mix of bitter and sweet in the burned cookies), the seemingly man woman tell her stories about her son leaving her just a few months ago._

_After the little girl finished all of the cookies and emptied the glass of water, the woman gladly help her take a shower (which is unnecessary, since she accidently washed herself when the water incinerated the Minotaur) and brush her unruly jet black hair._

_"Oh, I almost forget. What's your name, dear? I'm May Castellan," The woman chirped happily. "I'm Irene. Irene Jackson."_

**That was 10 years ago. The main story starts here…**

Irene pulls the string of her bow carefully, aiming for the bull's eye 20 feet away from her. As she released the arrow, it zipped swiftly and landed an inch away from the intended target. She sighs. Archery's just not her specialty. She's better when handling swords (read: an expert).

"Well done. Last time it hit the tree behind the target." Chiron complimented. Irene glared playfully at him. "Are you mocking me, Chiron?" She questioned with a quirked eyebrow. The centaur only smiled and sent her a bright stare. "What do you think?"

"I think you're trying to say I'll never be an expert in archery." Irene replied while rolling her eyes. Chiron laughed. Irene laughs along. After a while, Irene's laugh is replaced by a frown. "Do you really have to leave, Chiron?" she asked. Chiron smiled. "I'm not away for long. Grover said this half-blood he found is somewhat special, so I have to take a look." Chiron explained. Irene sighs. "I know, it's just that…I want to come," she stated. Chiron pats her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm aware, my child. But you know bringing someone as powerful as you to him will only make his life more dangerous," Chiron reminded her, again.

"Yeah, you tell me that before." Irene rolled her eyes again. Chiron chuckled. "I just feel I need to tell you more than once. See you later!" with that, Chiron trot away.

That night, Irene barely has any appetite. She pours most of her supper into the fire, like usual, praying to Poseidon, her father. _Dad, I know it's kind of selfish, but I want to see my family again. I miss mom, and I wonder what Percy's like now…Anyway, it's just a wish, _she prays. Little that she knows, her wish is about to come true.

**Author's note: A little short, but I promise it'll be longer next.**


End file.
